PCT publications WO 03/004049 and WO 03/064472 describe therapeutic agents and treatments which are based on a serum composition with many surprising beneficial effects. The respective content of each of these two texts is incorporated in full by specific reference. In particular, the reader is referred to them for an understanding of how the therapeutic agent can be prepared, and for the indications which can be treated. Typically a goat is immunised with HIV-3B viral lysate raised in H9 cells. The resulting serum is believed to be active against HIV, and multiple sclerosis. The reader is further referred in particular to the section on pages 3 and 4 of WO03/004049 headed ‘Example of Production of Goat Serum’ for further details of the production of serum. This section is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the uses described in the earlier PCT publications, it has been surprisingly identified that the serum composition may be active against a variety of veterinary conditions, among them canine atopic dermatitis, canine oral melanoma, and equine COPD, as well as other canine and feline diseases having an inflammatory component.
Canine atopic dermatitis is a common problem affecting around 15% of dogs, with the principal symptom being pruritus (itching) initially round the face, axilla, front legs and later over the trunk.
Canine atopic dermatitis is generally caused by an allergic response to allergens such as pollens, grasses, dust mites and moulds. Secondary skin infections may also develop, leading to great discomfort for the animal.
Current therapies generally take a number of approaches:                1. The allergic reaction may be blocked, by anti-inflammatory therapy. Steroids can be given orally or by injection and may be combined with antihistamines and fatty acid supplements.        2. Relief from itching may be given by use of topical agents.        3. The allergic reaction may be reduced by means of hyposensitisation. Once specific allergy sources are identified, small amounts of the antigens are injected regularly to desensitise the animal. Injections usually need to be continued for a significant length of time, with the treatment being relatively expensive. Further, success rates are limited.        4. Cyclosporins may be used as a treatment for atopic dermatitis.        
There is a need for an alternative treatment for canine atopic dermatitis.
Oral malignant melanomas comprise about 30-40% of all malignant oral tumours in dogs, and occur most frequently in older, smaller, male dogs. Common signs of oral melanoma are drooling (sometimes with bloody saliva), decreased eating, and halitosis (bad breath). Other signs may include coughing, difficulties in swallowing, and weight loss. Some breeds also suffer from a vigorous development of tumour masses on their gums and around the teeth, which can pose physical problems during eating.
Tumours smaller than 1 centimetre in size offer the best prognosis, because larger melanomas often metastasize in the early stages to the regional lymph nodes, lungs, and other organs. If the dog is already has metastases at the time of diagnosis, the disease is advanced, and the prognosis is poor.
Current treatment of canine oral melanoma tends to rely on surgical excision and radiation. Because complete excision of the cancer is often difficult and tumour recurrence is common, the prognosis even after surgical excision is poor. The median survival time for dogs with oral melanoma is 8 months after diagnosis. Adjuvant therapies such as chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and experimental gene therapy are often applied because of the cancer's high rate of metastasis.
There is a need for an alternative treatment for canine oral melanoma.
Equine chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), also known as heaves or broken wind, is a respiratory disorder of horses. COPD is caused by inflammation of airways in response to particular allergens, and may result in difficult breathing, nasal discharge, exercise intolerance, and anxiety in the affected animal. In certain cases, secondary bacterial infections may also occur.
Incidence of COPD in horses in parts of northern Europe is believed to be as high as 50%, while a lower, but still common, incidence rate is reported from the northern United States. Besides being frequent, equine COPD may eventually lead to decreased performance capacity, to early retirement from sporting activity, and ultimately to euthanasia.
Typical allergens responsible for COPD include dust, moulds, hay, straw, pollens, and the like. The preferred treatment for COPD is to isolate the affected animal from the allergens; however, it will be appreciated that this may not always be possible. An alternative, or additional, treatment may be administration of antihistamines, steroids, and bronchodilators to reduce the severity of attacks.
There is a need for an alternative treatment for COPD.